


Foolish Irken

by HappyMadFace



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Death, Feels, Gore, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, ZADF, accidental murder, these poor boys-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMadFace/pseuds/HappyMadFace
Summary: Zim accidentally hurts Dib. He hurts Dib BAD.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Foolish Irken

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to practice writing gore. Was this gory enough? I don’t think it was :(. Just my usual angst with MORE blood.

It was like any of their regular battles. Nothing more nothing less. But how could such a regular task become so gruesome and scarring?

It wasn’t like he meant it or anything. It was just a reflex, defence mechanism! That’s all! In fact, Zim didn’t even process what was happening until he heard the gut retching sound of metal piercing through flesh.

When Zim finally realized what he had done, he froze. The human in front of him stopped talking for once in his life. He didn’t even let out a scream.

Zim froze, frantically retracting his pak legs. This couldn’t have been real. This  _ can’t  _ be real. How did- how could he do this?!

When the pak leg had been removed from the human’s abdomen, Dib fell weakly to the ground like a piece of paper. He seemed to have fallen out of his previously shocked state and held his stomach trying his best to stop the bleeding and the pain.

Zim just stared at the human for a moment. He had no idea humans had so much blood. The desolate alley ground was dyed a dark shade of carmen. Fresh blood.

Zim didn’t catch his knees buckle at the sight of the human. His enemy.  _ He  _ did this. Not anyone else,  _ Zim.  _

Why did humans have to be so stupidly fragile??? If they had the system of an Irken, Dib would be healing up fine. But they  _ don’t. _

Zim cringed at the putrid smell of fresh copper in the air as he shook Dib lightly. He spoke in a quiet voice quite foreign himself, “Dib?”

Dib was still curled in on himself trying his best to stop the blood spilling out of his stomach and organs. He knew it was pointless, and he cursed his heart for still trying to pump all that blood through his crippled form. His body felt warm and he tried his best not to cry in front of his enemy but it was too much. 

“Dib???” Zim called again.

Dib, as much as it pained him made eye contact with the alien. He looked at Zim’s eyes and saw tears. Tears? That’s a surprise. He didn’t even know he  _ could  _ cry. Nonetheless, he would have written the fact down.

Zim stared down at the human in awe at what was happening. Zim could tell the human wanted to be strong, he wanted to show the Irken he could take it! Sadly, Zim could see through the mangled facade, which made the scene even more heartbreaking.

Zim once again called out desperately, “Human, say something! Prove you haven’t left the mighty Zim!” The Irken’s voice noticeably cracked, but he didn’t seem to notice nor care.

Dib opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by shards of crimson shooting up his windpipe. The human wheezed, retched, and coughed in a desperate plea to keep living.

Dib cleared his throat and desperately tried to speak, “I guess I failed Earth, huh?” He gave an attempt to laugh, which ultimately ended up in him choking on his own blood and saliva.

Zim shook his head unable to put coherent words together. “Eh?... I- No! I can rehabilitate you at my base. I just-“ 

Dib basically accepted his fate at this point. He stared dully at the sky as his body slowly shut down. “No time.” He squeaked painfully to the Irken.

Zim felt panic ensue, “WHAT DO I DO DIB?!” He clutched his head and stared at his bleeding nemesis in front of him.

Dib gaze a warm smile to the alien, “You were nice to know Zim.”

Zim felt like the never ending tears going down his face would never end, “DON’T SAY THAT! YOU’LL BE FINE.” His voice shook and wavered, bouncing up and down in pitch.

Zim watched Dib’s beautiful amber eyes he loved so dearly turn gray and cold. He watched the human turn sluggish and his breathing slow down.

“Goodbye, Spaceboy,” Dib said before growing limp and frozen. 

Zim grabbed Dib’s shoulders, “I swear to Irk Dib…”

Zim shook Dib slightly, feel the humans body already becoming cold to the touch. His skin started to turn a pale blue from the lack of blood flow. Dib has officially shut down.

Zim grabbed onto the fabric of Dib’s trench coat and T-shirt and cried. He knew Irkens weren’t programmed to feel such foolish emotions, but he didn’t care. He wanted to sit there with Dib forever. He wanted to believe that maybe if he waited there long enough, the human would magically come back and tell the Irken it was all just a ploy. 

After what seemed like forever, Zim stood. He was disgusted with himself. He looked at his attire and how bloody and mangled it had become. It was all crusted blood. Utterly disgusting.

Zim rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes and looked down at the human one last time.  _ He did this… he killed Dib… _

Zim took a shaky breath and looked down at the human one final time. When he finally pulled himself away, he quickly made his was back to his base.

_ Foolish Irken. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2:00 a.m. and my visions out of wack and my brain keeps making a train noise only I can hear...
> 
> Point is, there my be some spelling errors and sentences that don’t make sense. I’m sorry.


End file.
